US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0088484 corresponding to Japanese Patent Publication No. 4297150, referred to as a first publication, discloses a vehicle that changes motive power distribution to the front wheels and to the rear wheels according to the amount of understeer or oversteer as an example of lateral motions of the vehicle, and thereafter corrects the steering angles if the amount of understeer or oversteer increases. Thereafter, the vehicle also brakes a selected wheel if the amount of understeer or oversteer increases.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0208564 corresponding to Japanese Patent Publication No. 4455379, referred to as a second publication, discloses an understeer control apparatus. The understeer control apparatus successively carries out reduction in reactive force by an electric power steering device, generation of an alert by an alerting device, and control of braking force distribution to the wheels.